


День расплаты

by kotyakotika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Murder, OOC, Violence, ООС, Преступный мир, драма, насилие, убийства, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotyakotika/pseuds/kotyakotika
Summary: Цукишима и Куроо являются самыми лучшими наемниками, а Бокуто - глава крупной мафии, которая держит в страхе всех бандитов города. После очередного тяжелого дня Котаро ставят перед выбором пожизненного заключения или невыполнимого задания для них всех, которое не смогли выполнить даже самые профессиональные военные.
Kudos: 2





	1. Профессиональная игра на «Чикагском пианино»

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень благодарен за соавторство Еве twitter: ewulou

В кабинет врывается напуганный Акааши и чуть ли не крича выдаёт:

  
— Босс, к нашему зданию подъехало около пяти машин, у которых на дисках колёс символика группировки Джозендзи!

— О... Джозендзи, давно они не появлялись здесь... Мы дадим им максимальный отпор!

— Босс, я уже сказал всем бойцам, что были на этой точке, чтобы они готовились к перестрелке. — быстро сказал Акааши, чтобы Бокуто-сан быстрее собирался.

Удивлённый такой быстрой реакцией на его слова и, в общем-то, на всю ситуацию, Котаро говорит:

— Ну, тогда я готов уже идти, пойдём! — говорит Бокуто, вставая из-за стола и доставая свои два пистолета-пулемёта Томпсона из-под стола.

Когда они вдвоём уже подходили к помещению, которое ведёт на улице, к бойцам Джозендзи, то Котаро не мог понять, почему же они так решили на них напасть, ведь они не имели на данный момент деля, а значит и никакого товара не было у них и нападать только ради нападения, Бокуто считал странной и глупой идеей, ведь при таких обстоятельствах можно потерять много ценных людей.

Но так как сейчас об этом нужно думать в последнюю очередь, то Боккун все же перешёл опять на мысли о самом боевом конфликте и когда он начал думать, что будут они сейчас делать, то заметил, Акааши вообще вышел без оружия. " _То есть, он пожертвовал своим вооружением взамен на то, чтобы оповестить меня? Но это же глупо!_ ", — подумал Котаро и переведя внимание Кейджи на себя, он отдал ему одно из своих орудий.

— И впредь, не забывай о том, что тебе, также, нужно оружие в таких ситуациях. — сказал, как настоящий отец, Бокуто.

Как только они вошли в то самое помещение, то по ним сразу открыли огонь. Котаро толкнул Акааши за ближайшую стену и сам, выстрелив в ответ несколько раз, спрятался за ней. Около двух минут они находились под обстрелом, кровь застывала в жилах, когда в метре пролетала пуля. Даже у Бокуто, а ведь он глава, но перестрелка есть перестрелка.

Ещё через пару мгновений обстрел по группировке Бокуто закончился. Посидев пару секунд за укрытием и удостоверившись, что ближайшее время они стрелять не будут, то Котаро криком даёт команду: "Огонь!". И его банда начала обстрел. У них не было крупнокалиберного или какого-то мощного оружия, большая часть бойцов была с пистолетами-пулемётами модели Скорпион, что не давала сильной огневой мощи, но зато они могли быстро перезаряжаться из-за чего огонь они могли вести дольше. У Бокуто, как и у Акааши, в данный момент были орудия Томпсона, которые обладали не малым боезапасом, но и быстрой скорострельностью, а потому тоже долго огонь в автоматическом режиме они не могли вести.

Котаро и Кейджи стреляли по несколько пуль, отстреливая тех, кто ещё не успел спрятаться. Они это делали очень спокойно и уверено, потому что они не раз бывали в таких ситуациях.

После какого никакого отпора, оставшиеся бойцы группировки Джозендзи начали отступать и садиться в оставшиеся машины, у которых были целы колеса и уезжать, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить свои жизни. После того, как все вроде успокоилось Бокуто и Акааши пошли ближе к трупам вражеской группы, чтобы посмотреть не было ли какого-то лишнего оружия, потому что оно никогда не было бы лишним для них. Осмотрев несколько человек и не найдя ничего ценного, они плюнули на это дело и приказали остальным убраться здесь.

— Чёртовы засранцы, только испортили хороший день, да погромили нам гаражное помещение, гады! — неустанно ругался Бокуто, пока Акааши стоял в его кабинете и слушал босса.  
Когда Боккун прекратил свой монолог, он выдохнул и уже спокойным голосом сказал:

— Эй, Акааши, не хочешь сходить сегодня в бар? Выпьем немного, отдохнём.  
Кейджи стоял немного в замешательстве, ведь это первый раз, когда босс ему предложил выпить и при этом не в здании Мафии, что показывало, что Бокуто-сан ему, как никак, доверяет.

— О, да, конечно, не откажусь от предложения... — быстро вырвалось из уст Акааши.

Котаро улыбнулся во все 32 зуба и сказал, чтобы Кейджи шёл отдыхать, потому что день был ни к черту.

Вечер был на удивление спокойный, хотя... После такого дня, все будет спокойным. Акааши и Бокуто сидели за барной стойкой. У них было по рюмке дорогого и крепкого виски. Котаро выпил залпом рюмку и даже не сморщился. Тут Бокуто сзади хлопает неизвестный для Кейджи, но знакомый для Котаро, светловолосый высокий мужчина. Акааши в тот час же хотел взяться за оружие, но Бокуто его остановил:

— Погоди, положи оружие, он точно не пришёл нас арестовывать, потому что если бы он хотел этого, то уже давно бы сделал это.

Котаро ухмыльнулся и перевёл взгляд на мужчину, это было Укай младший, заместитель начальника ФБР.

— Что же ты пришёл ко мне? — спросил Бокуто. — И точно ли ты пришёл без своих людей? Потому что если они тут есть, то разговор у нас с тобой не сложится.

Укай поднял руки и два раза громко хлопнул. Все люди в баре встали и спокойно вышли из бара, даже бармен. У Акааши, который от природы очень спокойный и редко чему удивляется, на лице читалось удивление, страх и все эмоции этого мира, он никогда не встречал подобного. Бокуто лишь ухмыльнулся и только повторил вопрос:

— Так зачем ты пришёл?

— Я пришёл за твоей помощью, у нас появился странный объект, который нужно устранить, но один ты не справишься и нужна будет помощь Цукишимы Кея и Куроо Тецуро.

— О-хо-хо, какие имена, а в чём будет наша выгода? — с долькой жадности спросил Котаро.

— Мы будем закрывать глаза на все ваши дела, пока это не будет касаться гражданских, если гражданские пострадают от ваших дел, то знай, Котаро, я тебя и всю твою шайку найду и засажу на веки вечные.

— Ну, что же, неплохой у нас план, да и мы не трогаем никого кроме других организаций, мы не пострадаем. А вот у остальных двух будете сами спрашивать, при каких условиях они будут работать.

— Я не собираюсь бегать за каждым из вас, не хотите с нами работать нормально значит будем вам вставлять палки в колеса, а как я понимаю, вам это не нужно.

— Правильно мыслишь. Ладно, так и быть, я напишу им, чтобы мы встретились неподалёку отсюда, в дворах, чтобы можно было собрать всех и потом уже обсудить с вами детали вашего дела.

— Ну тогда, по рукам. — протягивая руку говорит Укай младший.  
Котаро не спешил протягивать руку:

— Надеюсь вы сдержите, свою часть договора. — довольно настойчиво сказал Бокуто.

— Мы не будем вам лгать ради того, чтобы завлечь на дело, мы сами понимаем, насколько оно опасно и что за бесплатно точно никто не захочет работать и тем более могут даже сбежать.

Теперь хоть немного, но удостоверившись в словах, Бокуто протягивает руку:

— По рукам!

Укай пожимает руку, встаёт и начинает уходить. У двери останавливается, поворачивает голову и говорит:

— Мы очень надеемся на ваш профессионализм.

Открывает двери и уходит.

В баре остаются только Котаро и Кейджи. Они допивают все, что у них было и остаются просто посидеть, отдохнуть. Атмосфера этого заведения им нравилась. Деревянный интерьер, дух Америки 90-х. «Ммм, красота!», — восхищался про себя Бокуто. Акааши сидел и пытался обработать всю информацию, которую получил за последние несколько минут, было сложно это сделать, но он пытался.

Тут резкую тишину прервал Бокуто:

— Слушай, ты хороший работник, я бы сказал, лучший. Я хотел сделать тебя приемником моего места в группировке, чтобы следующим главным стал ты, но так как до моего ухода с поста ещё далеко, но тебе нужен опыт, чтобы в будущем быть хорошим главарём, то пока я буду в отъезде на деле ФБР, то за главного будешь ты.

Акааши сильно удивился такому предложению, но отказать он не мог уже, а потому он, немного заикаясь сказал:

— О, это большая честь для меня, что вы мне доверяете свою должность и так доверяете мне. Я очень вам благодарен!

Бокуто ухмыльнулся и потянулся к обратной стороне бара, чтобы взять ещё виски.

Вечер был спокойным...


	2. Один выстрел

Дело происходило вечером. Цукишима гулял в парке, пытаясь развеять все мысли о работе и просто насладиться природой вокруг. В парке было мало людей и это только радовало его. Было прохладно, но комфортно для Цукки, он почти не обращал внимания на температуру. Он любовался цветами, которые уже закрывались, он любовался пышными деревьями, на которых щебетали последние птицы дня.

Начало темнеть, Кей направился к дому. Подходя к двери, он обнаружил какой-то странный конверт, который ловко всунули между стеной и его дверью. Он его взял и зашёл в квартиру. Первым делом, зайдя домой, он открыл конверт. Там было письмо, которое гласило:

« _Цукишима Кей, есть работа. Ты должен завтрашним вечером устранить одного детектива, который копает под меня. (…) Постарайся не устраивать побоище и не приближаться к жертве. Гонорар мы тебе выделим соответствующий за проделанную работу. Желаю удачи._

— _**Котаро Бокуто**_ »

— Опять он… — выругался Кей. — Но ладно, раз мне хорошо заплатят, то это не так уж и плохо, я считаю.

Он положил обратно в конверт и откинул его. Надо было подготовиться.

Цукишима сделал себе бутерброд и пошёл в гараж, чтобы подготовить снаряжение. К счастью, гаражи находились недалеко от дома, в котором он жил. Зайдя в гараж, он увидел бардак, который он забыл убрать с прошлого раза, когда он сорвался. Кей не хотел больше таких фокусов от самого себя и потому контролировал себя сильнее чем обычно. Он за несколько минут привёл все в порядок и начал разбирать снайперскую винтовку для того, чтобы положить её в кейс. Когда уже все было сделано, он пересчитывал патроны. Их оказалось совсем мало, у него было всего 2 попытки на убийство. Идти куда-то покупать уже было поздно, он понимал, что это только усугубляет ситуацию, но он в хорошем физическом и моральном состоянии, а потому мог бы сделать работу лучше, чем обычно. Он все подготовил, выключил свет и вышел из гаража. Надо было выспаться перед завтрашним днём.

День X. Время: 17:05.

Цукишима начинал собираться. Он был во всем черном: брюки карго, берцы, лёгкий свитер и сверху тонкая куртка. Все, что нужно, он сложил в спортивную сумку, взял кейс с винтовкой и направился к своей машине. Сложив уже все туда, он ждал пока сильнее потемнеет и начал выезжать.

Требовалось убить Кьюгоро Ивайгаву. О нем мало, что известно, но одно все знают точно, он один из лучших детективов в городе. Он вывел на чистоту много политиков города и расколол много преступников.

Цукишима залазил на здания напротив дома, в котором жил Кьюгоро. Он залез и начал устанавливать сошки, а после достал винтовку. У него в арсенале была «Вайме» SSR Mk 2. Это специальная бесшумное орудие, разработанное финнами. Хоть и дальность эффективного применения у неё был всего двести метров, но Цукишиму это не останавливало, и если говорить честно, то даже не касалось. Расстояние между крышей и окном было точно не двести метров. Единственное, что достаточно сложно при стрельбе из этой винтовки, это навесная стрельба. Нужно обладать неплохими знаниями физики или заменить патроны на более шумные. В арсенале у блондина были лишь шумные. Он осмотрелся и перенёс весь свой набор ближе к краю крыши, чтобы можно было уйти настолько быстро, насколько это возможно.

Цукки начал устанавливать винтовку, надо было установить так, чтобы не пришлось стрелять второй раз, потому что это уже опасно. Он все разложил и был готов.

Оставалось ждать ночи уже.

Время: 21:02

«Пора!», — подумал Кей.

Он лёг на крышу, чтобы было удобно целится. Смотря в прицел, он наблюдал как Ивайгава готовился спать. Ивайгава лёг на кровать, он не подозревал, что это последняя ночь для него. Цукишима был готов нажать на курок, как тут ему позвонил Куроо.

— Черт, что ему сейчас понадобилось! У нас же был договор, что ночью не звонить друг другу. Аргх… — выругался на экран Цукки.

Он сбросил звонок и опять посмотрел в перекрестие. Детектив встал с кровати и налил себе воды. «Твою мать! Была же такая хорошая возможность, чёртов Куроо» — ругался у себя в голове Кей. Детектив опять направился к кровати. «Ну все, здесь уже ничего не сможет мне помешать» — с ухмылкой сказал он и нажал на курок. Пуля со свистом пронеслась через это небольшое расстояние между домами и попала прямо в грудь, в район сердца. Цукишиму аж перекосило от громкости выстрела, хоть он его слышал не в первый и не во второй раз. Шум поднялся нехилый, Кей наслаждался своей работой, он знал, что он один из лучших, а потому не сильно нервничал, что жертва сможет каким-то образом выжить. Он ещё мгновение смотрел на детектива, тот не подавал признаков жизни. Цукки моментально встал и начал слаживать в спешке винтовку и сошки. Взяв все в руки и подобрав телефон из-под ног, он начал со скоростью Соника съезжать с пожарной лестницы. Он слышал вдали звуки сирены и понимал, что если он сейчас задержится хоть на мгновение, то ему крышка. Он сбегал уже с последних ступенек.

Быстро подбежав к машине, он кинул все на заднее сидение и сел за руль. «Нужно спокойно поехать против звуков сирены и все будет в порядке», — успокаивал себя Цукки.

Он завёл машину и сдал за угол. За углом ни души, ни машины. Слишком хорошо, потому туда он и поехал. И правда, там никого не было, была ночь, некому было кататься и также это был спальный район. Он уезжал под звуки приближающихся полицейских машин.

Когда он уже был дома, его ждал конверт с деньгами. Кей радовался гонорару, Бокуто никогда не обманывал в плане денег.

Тут Цукки приходит СМС от Котаро:

« _Надо встретиться! 20 мая, в 20:00, во дворах, которые недалеко от бара, в который мы с тобой один раз заходили. Не опаздывай!_ »

Это удивило Цукишиму, но он обозначил дату и пошёл готовить себе ужин. Он вспомнил, что ему звонил Куроо. Он взял телефон и набрал последнего. Тот предложил выпить и отдохнуть в баре, но Кею не хотелось куда-то идти, потому он отказался от предложения и сбросил звонок.

— Постоянно звонит и предлагает выпить… — грустно сказал Кей.

Он доел свой ужин и отправился спать. Ему не хотелось даже слушать музыку. Вечер выдался тяжеловатым.


End file.
